El sayajin de fairy tail
by Francoxsito
Summary: Tras ser derrotados bardock y tora mandan a sus hijos a la tierra logrando que el hijo de tora Zero despierte tras la derrota de majin buu siendo criado por roshi para ser llevado como guardian de las esferas de el dragon en otro universo en donde se unira a el gremio de fairy tail teniendo emocionantes aventuras
1. Prologo

**_bueno gente aqui les traigo mi primer fnfic y la primera historia que voy a escribir espero recibir un poco de apoyo y si veo que a mucha gente le gusta lo que hago seguire asiendo esto_**

 ** _cabe decir tanto como fairy tail y dragon ball no son de mi pertenencia ya que estos pertenecen a sus debidos autores pero ESTA HISTORIA SI ES MIA :3_**

 _ **"Capitulo 0 orígenes"**_

 _(esta historia se lleva a cabo en una linea distinta en lo que lo único que se diferencia de la historia que todos conocen es que Tora de el equipo bardock sobrevive a el ataque de parte de los soldados de freezer)_

 _-Tora que ha pasado..._

 _-Freezer ese maldito nos ha traicionado, debemos hacer llegar esta noticia a el planeta vegeta para unirnos a pelear contra freezer ese miserable pagara por lo que les hizo a todos_

 _(Aquí sucede lo mismo que en la historia original en donde nadie le cree a estos dos y estos enfrentan a freezer fallando en el intento pero no sin antes enviar a sus hijos a el mismo lugar de destino la tierra pero la nave de el hijo de Tora se estrella en un iceberg provocando que el niño que iba dentro de la nave entre en estado de criogenizacion manteniendolo así hasta ahora)_

 _-Goku y sus amigos lograron derrotar a majin buu salvando asi el destino de la tierra pero en cierto lugar de esta una nave sayajin se liberaria de el hielo llegando hasta kame-house_

 _-no puede ser acaso eso es.. -Roshi vio llegar una nave que se le hacia muy familiar al acercarse vio que esta era una nave sayajin -pero que es esto tiene un niño dentro eh en la nave hay algo escrito Cu..curi..._

 ** _*Lo se es un nombre muy feo pero bue es lo primero que se me ocurrio para los que se pregunten es una mezcla entre como se dice pepino en japones y ingles xD continuemos*_**

 ** _-_** pero que nombre mas raro y feo mejor te pondré hmmmm veamos como te debería llamar pff paso de poner nombre mas adelante lo pondré por ahora es muy difícil encontrar un nombre adecuado.

-Pasaron 7 años y Roshi se dedico a entrenar a ese sayan el cual ya tenia nombre Roshi le pondría Zero debido a que cuando era un bebe poseía un ki demasiado hasta tal punto que este no podía percibir su ki en algunas ocaciones.

-Zerooooo es hora de el entrenamiento

-Ya voy abuelito dejame terminar de comer esque desperte con mucha hambre ajajajjajajaj -reia el pelinegro mientras se rascaba la cabeza -olle abuelito que es esta esfera que tenias colgada en tu cuello

-eh...AAAAAAAAA maldito mocoso en que momento me sacaste el collar

-jejeje cuando estabas viendo tus revistas raras esas.. a cierto que es esta esfera.

-esta esfera Zero es una esfera de el dragon hay siete en total y si juntas las siete puedes invocar a el dragon shenglong que es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo.

-a ya veo es por eso que esta tiene 3 estrellas ahora todo tiene sentido.. olle una pregunta ¿donde puedo encontrar las otras abuelito?

-las esferas estan esparcidas por todo el mundo y si quieres salir en su busqueda bulma tiene un radar que puede localizarlas pero veras no es tan facil ya que es un viaje muy largo y necesitaras mucho mas entrenamiento si quieres salir en su bisque... AAAA se ha largado, Zerooooo adonde crees que vas te dije que aun te falta entrenar.

-tranquilo viejo con la nube voladora no me demorare mucho adioooooos

-este chico si que trae problemas jeje verlo partir me trae recuerdos

 ***2 dias despues***

 **-** abuelito roshi ya he vuelto ¿como invoco a el dragon?

-¡¿Queeeeeee tan rapido!?

-no fue tan dificil goku tenia la de 4 estrellas y me quede a dormir en su casa y luego goten me ayudo a reunir el resto jejeje ahora ayudame a invocar a ese dragon

-esta bien pero ¿ya sabes que es lo que quieres pedir?

-si

-Bueno si estas listo...¡SAL DE AHÍ SHENGLONG APARECE Y CUMPLE MI DESEOOO!

luego de esto un gran dragon aparecio pero algo sucedio al momento de salir shenglong abrio un portal

 **-bien Maestro roshi supongo que ya es hora de que envies a Zero a dicho lugar**

-asi que es ahora.. bien Zero quiero que pongas atencion te entrene para que te puedas volver el guardian de las esferas de el dragon en otra tierra de otro universo despues de esto no recordaras nada exepto tu nombre, quien eres y otras cosas pero en algun futuro puede que recuerdes todo lo sucedido y supongo que esta es una despedida

-que rayos estas hablando abuelito no entiendo nada

-lo se puede ser confuso pero es un trato que hicimos con shenglong luego de que apareciera el señor bills debido a que las esferas de el dragon se estaban deteriorando por lo que en otro universo nadie sabra de estas por un largo tiempo y tendran una larga recuperacion

-olle dragon a ese lugar que voy ¿habran personas fuertes?

 **por supuesto habran muchos oponentes que estaran fuera de tu alcanze, roshi ¿quieres darle algo antes de su partida?**

-si, Zero llevate la nube voladora y ten este sobre cuando puedas mover una roca de el tamaño de una casa ve lo que tiene escrito dentro jejeje

 **bueno es hora de partir vamonos nuevo guardian de las esferas de el dragon**

un portal aparecio el cual empezo a empujar a Zero el cual miro a su abuelo con una sonrisa en la cara con la cual el viejo no sabia que significaba Zero mostro que tenia en su mano y eran todas las colecciones de revistas de su abuelo las cuales quemo con una cerilla antes de marcharse pero no sin antes gritarle algo a su abuelo

-adios abuelito Roshi siento que nos volveremos a encontrar abuelo no te preocupes gracias por todooo

fue lo ultimo que se escucho luego de que este desapareciera entrando a el portal seguido de el dragon verde

-maldicion hasta en el ultimo momento ese idiota fastidiandome... adios hijo cuidate mucho en un futuro nos volveremos a ver

esas fueron las palabras de el anciano antes de entrar a su casa con lagrimas en los ojos debido a que el chico habia quemado todas sus revistas.

Mientras tanto en otra tierra Zero apunto de quedar inconciente vio 7 luces que se dirigian a distintas partes de el mundo, Zero empezo a cerrar los ojos mientras susurraba algo antes de dormir

-olle..y..mi...dese.o...

 ** _(insertar ending de dbz angeles fuimos)_**

 _ ***fin de el prologo espero que sea de su agrado si veo aunque sea 1 persona apoyando esto seguire con el siguiente capitulo por ahora no tengo apariencia definida de Zero debido a que no se que contextura de cuerpo ponerle lo mismo pasa con el peinado pero tengan en cuenta que tiene cabello y ojos negros y usa el dogi naranjo de la escuela tortuga**_


	2. El comienzo de la aventura

**Hola a todos he tomado la decisión de seguir tratar de subir 1 capitulo por día ya que me aburro mucho en casa debido al mal tiempo como dije en el capitulo anterior tanto dragon ball como fairy tail no son de mi pertenencia sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores pero esta historia si es mía por lo que dicho eso continuemos**

 **"Una tierra diferente"**

-eeee donde estoy no recuerdo nada mi cabeza solo da vueltas...

-mira es el niño que trajeron anoche es muy raro wuaaaa que es eso tiene una cola, ¿sera una especie de hombre mono? cállense ya

-hola mi nombre es Jellal ¿cual es tu nombre?

-hola mi nombre es Zero encantado de conocerte espero que nos llevemos bien

-sabes donde estas o de donde vienes?

-la verdad no recuerdo nada solo me desmaye en el bosque y desperté en este lugar por cierto ¿que es esto?

-esto es un lugar que se llama la torre de el cielo nos obligan a trabajar para terminar de construir esto pero no tengo ni idea sobre cual es el motivo de dicha construcción, bueno en marcha no querrás que te azoten

asi los dias pasaron y Jellal y Zero se hicieron grandes amigos pasarían un par de meses y llegarían Wally, Milliana, Sho, Simón, Erza y Rob el cual se convertiría en el abuelo de todos esos chicos a pesar de la situación en la que estaban rara vez estaban tristes debido a que el abuelo Rob les contaba historias acerca de un gremio de magos llamado fairy tail, Zero debido a que nacio con un don para robar lograba conseguir informacion, comida, etc...

Rob le enseño a ocupar un poco la magia a Erza y trato de enseñarle a Zero pero este no poseía magia en su interior por alguna extraña razón, una

noche de luna llena Zero empezo a admirar la luna convirtiéndose en un ozaru que amenazaba con destruir todo el lugar y asesinar con todo a su paso pero el abuelo Rob en un intento desesperado de detener a dicho monstruo le corto la cola dándose cuenta de que dicho monstruo en realidad era Zero

-Pero que demonios Zero era esa terrible bestia esto no es posible supongo que ahora que no tiene cola no debería causar problemas pero debería avisarle a alguien de el grupo para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir y le mantengan la cola cortada

-abuelo Rob ¿pasa algo?

-Erza quiero que escuches atentamente si por algun motivo un dia vez a un mono gigante cortale la cola sin dudar ¿esta claro?

 **-** ¿ee? un mono gigante, esta bien pero ¿que le paso a la cola de Zero?

-sobre eso tambien quiero que no lo dejen tener cola debido a que lo pueden torturar y me he dado cuenta que cuando le apretabas la cola se debilitaba completamente por lo que era un terrible punto debil.

-esta bien

 **BOOOOOOOM**

-¡QUE HA SIDO ESO! Erza lleva a Zero

-si

mientras tanto con jellal

-déjenme hijos de puta suéltenme

-¡Jellal! que ha pasado

-Erza vete de aqui corre lo mas rapido que puedas es a ti a quien buscan

-ven aqui mocosa tu te vienes con nosotros

Erza fue trasladada a los calabozos para ser torturada por aprender el uso de magia y la torturaron de tal manera que perdió el ojo derecho, pero su amigo Jellal junto con Zero llegaron a salvarla provocando una revelion en contra de la torre

-Suelten a Erza malditos desgraciados... ¡Jellal cuidado!

-Zero deprisa se llevan a Jellal al calabozo

-Mierda no puedo avanzar Erza hay que pelear

la pelea comenzo dando a los guardias serios problemas debido a la cantidad de esclavos revelados Zero al ser sayajin y ser entrenado por el maestro Roshi tenia un combate fisico espectacular pero no perfecto

-desgraciado ¡TOMA ESTOOOO!

Zero se avalanzo a un guardia proporcionándole un puñetazo que lo mando a volar

-toma ya, Erza ¿estas bien?

-si gracias

en eso llegaron las tropas mágicas rompiendo las esperanzas de los niños provocando una explosión magica que casi acaba con la vida de ambos niños

-¡ABUELOOOOOOOOO! gritaron Erza y Zero al ver como Rob se interponia en el ataque

este se empezo a desvanecer con una sonrisa y lagrimas en el rostro

-Erza, Zero, quiero que se cuiden mucho entre ambos recuerden que despues de esto íbamos a salir juntos hacia fairy tail *tose moribundo* perdónenme por no poder acompañarlos

esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Rob antes de desvanecer logrando que ambos niños rompan en llanto pero algo era distinto en Zero al momento en el que vio a Rob cubrirlos de el ataque vio a un viejo calvo con un caparazón de tortuga a su espalda cosa que le resultaba rara debido a que sentia que a ese sujeto ya lo habia visto antes, la rebelión termino y estaban preparando los barcos para volver a casa cuando aparecio Jellal atacando a Erza dejándola inconsciente

-Jellal que haces porque hiciste eso grito Zero en furia quien ya no aguantando mas se abalanzo contra Jellal provocando que este reciba un fuerte golpe en el estomago por parte de este ultimo-Jellal porq..

Jellal quien ya estaba poseido knockeo a Zero y lo subio junto con la peliroja a el bote borrandole la memoria a Zero de lo que habia pasado pero Erza aun recordaba todo poco despues llegaron a una isla en donde fueron recogidos moribundos por un anciano de baja estatura el cual los llevo a una casa

Zero en ese momento tubo un sueño con aquel sujeto que vio antes

-eee donde estoy ¿quien eres? yo..yo te he visto antes esperaaa no te vayas

 **veo que estas bien jeje**

 **-** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-que ocurre chico por que tanto escandalo

-nada...he ¡Erza! ¿donde esta Erza?

-¿la chica? esta siendo atendida por porlyusica esta arreglando su ojo, por cierto que hacian los dos en el bosque en ese estado

zero procedio a contarle lo sucedido

-(Rob, viejo amigo asi que moriste protejiendo a tus mocosos sin duda criaste bien a estos 2) oye dijiste que querias ir a fairy tail yo conozco a el maestro de el gremio seguro los acepta partiremos en cuanto tu amiga este bien

-¡¿ENCERIO?! ¡GRACIAS VIEJOOOOO ALFIN IREMOS A FAIRY TAIL!

-jejejejeje tranquilo procura descanzar por ahora sera un viaje muy agotador

-si.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **BUENO ESTE FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO PRONTO SE VIENEN LAS AVENTURAS CON DICHOS PERSONAJES QUE YA DEBERÍAN SABER QUIENES SON POR FAVOR ME AYUDARÍA MUCHÍSIMO SI COMENTAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR QUE ESTOY HACIENDO MAL Y QUE VA BIEN PARA ASI AYUDARME EN UN FUTURO ADIOOOS**


	3. El dragón slayer y la maga celestial

**Hola a todos quería decirles que este capitulo va a ser mas largo teniendo una duración de 2000 letras como mínimo para que la historia por los capítulos no se haga tan corta y desde ahora tratare de poner niveles de poder en los capitulos**

 ** _cabe decir tanto como fairy tail y dragon ball no son de mi pertenencia ya que estos pertenecen a sus debidos autores pero ESTA HISTORIA SI ES MIA :3 sin mas que decir aqui va el capitulo_**

 ** _"Capitulo 2 "_** _**La separación y una nueva amistad**_

Erza, Zero y el viejo iban de camino a el gremio cuando de repente un gremio oscuro los ataca provocando una gran pelea entre el anciano y los 3 magos oscuros

-mocosos corran lo mas rápido que puedan yo tratare de mantener a estos imbéciles a raya para que les puedan hacer daño

-si, venga Zero corre hay que largarnos de aquí

Zero y Erza comenzaron a correr en dirección a una cascada de gran altura en donde había una cueva pequeña

-Erza creo que aquí vamos a estar bien

*CRACK*

-quien anda ahí, te juro que como no seas el abuelo te reviento la cabeza contra la tierra

-Zero no grites, podrían ser mas de esos tipos malos

 **vaya vaya mira que tenemos aquí, un niño y una niña creo que ustedes podrían servir muy bien de esclavos**

-no yo no volveré a ser un maldito esclavo de nuevo ¡haaaaaaaaa!

 **es inutil niño nuestros poderes son muy diferentes, toma esto y desaparece**

el mago oscuro empezó a cargar una gran esfera negra que después disminuiría su tamaño para luego ser lanzado en contra de Zero provocando que este caiga por la cascada y se pierda de la vista de Erza provocando un gran miedo en la niña

 **ahora sigues tu niña**

 **-** no en mi guardia maldito bastardo -el viejo aparecería dándole un puñetazo en la cara estrellándolo contra un árbol -Pequeña ¿estas bien?, donde esta tu amigo

-Zero esta muerto ese mago oscuro le lanzo un hechizo haciéndolo desaparecer -decía la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡MALDITOO! -el anciano empezaría a hacerse mas y mas grande hasta el punto de adquirir el tamaño de una casa para luego darle un fuerte golpe al mago el cual caeria en estado moribundo luego de esto procedería a volver a su forma original -bien niña vasta de secretos mi nombre es makarov y soy el maestro de fairy tail

erza al escuchar esto dejaría de llorar y se le pondría una sonrisa en su rostro pero aun triste por la supuesta muerte de su amigo en eso ambos empezarían a caminar en dirección a el gremio mientras que a orilla de el lago estaba Zero inconsciente teniendo un sueño extraño otra vez

 **¡Cucuri! ¡Cucuri! levanta que acaso no eres un sayajin debes hacerte mas fuerte después de todo eres mi hijo**

-quien eres y como sabes mi verdadero nombre y que es eso de que eres mi padre no esperaaaa aun debo preguntar algo -Zero despertaría de su sueño dejandolo un poco confundido -que extraño que habrá sido eso, bueno no importa, por cierto donde estaré metido ¿eh?

a escasos metros había un huevo muy inusual el cual tenia manchas mas blancas que el huevo mismo luego este empezaría a romperse dejando salir a un gato blanco de ojos rojos el cual al ver a Zero empezó a acercarse lentamente y se le subió a la cabeza quedándose dormido

-que eres tu en fin al menos tendré algo de compañía he mira una moneda y una bolsa con comida creo que este gato da suerte te llamare lucky, tendré que encontrar un refugio donde pasar la noche.. por ahora dormiré en algún árbol de por ahí -luego de caminar un rato Zero encontraría una pequeña casa abandonada pero que estaba en la cima de una montaña a la cual no sabría como llegar

-rayos como subo hasta ahí ¿eh como llego lucky ahí?

lucky con sus alas de exed llego hasta ese lugar para luego gritarle a Zero

-¡te esperare aquí mientras averigua como subir, adiós!

-¡espera maldito gato! rayos como subo yo ahora... -a Zero se le vendria a la mente una nube dorada con lo cual recordaria algo -¡AAAAAAAA es cierto! -en eso Zero se prepara para gritar algo -¡Nube voladoraaaaaaaa!

una nube de color dorado empezaría a bajar de el cielo parando frente a este

-jejejeje muy bien -Zero subiría con la nube en dirección a la casa donde estaría lucky durmiendo y con un pescado en la boca en eso Zero lo despierta y le pregunta como es que subió tan rápido a lo que Lucky le diría sobre sus alas a lo que Zero quedaría impresionado pasarian un par de años y Zero ya tendría 18 años teniendo el poder suficiente como para acabar con un mago novato el solo (cabe decir que este no sabia controlar el ki aun por lo que este solo pelea cuerpo a cuerpo) y para sorpresa lucky se podía transformar en un tigre blanco de gran tamaño para luchar

estos se dirigían a Hargeon porque se decía que había un mago super fuerte con el que Zero quería luchar

-Zero que tan fuerte crees que sera ese tal salamander

-hmm no lo se solo quiero ver si es tan fuerte como dicen

en eso Zero chocaría con un chico que aparentaba tener su edad y tenia el cabello rosa e iba acompañado de un gato azul que era igual a lucky

-aaa que dolor perdona déjame levantarte

-gracias, ¿eh, pero si eso es?

-¡Zero mira! es un gato igual a mi

-uh es cierto, oye ¿como te llamas?

-mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y este es mi compañero Happy -Aye¡ -y tu como te llamas

-mi nombre es Zero y este es mi compañero Lucky -Hola oye ¿tu también puedes volar?

-si

-por cierto ¿que hacían por acá? parecen perdidos

-buscamos a un tal salamander dicen que es un mago poderoso y quería luchar contra el

-...¡AAAAA BUSCAMOS A EL MISMO!

-¡ENCERIO TU TAMBIEN BUSCAS PELEAR CON EL!

-¿que? no yo vengo a ver si igneel anda por este lugar

-¿igneel?

-si, es mi padre y es un dragón y vine porque decían que un tal salamander estaba por este lugar

-ah ya veo...¡ESPERA TU PADRE ES UN DRAGÓN!

-si, ¿que pasa con eso?

-nada jejeje solo me impresione un poco

 **¡SALAMANDER!**

-¿eh? dijeron los dos magos al mismo tiempo y fueron a ver que era lo que pasaba y cuando fueron a ver ambos gritaron

-Igneel -quiero luchar contigo...

-¿oye Natsu el es el salamander verdadero?

-no.

-pues vaya basura

en eso una multitud de chicas se lanzan contra ambos para ser golpeados brutalmente

-ahora que hice dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

el mago procedio a acercarse a ambos chicos para darles un autografo a ambos pero Natsu lo rechaza, por lo que vuelven a golpearlo,Entonces el mago se marcha invitando a todas las chicas a una fiesta en su barco en eso se acerca una chica rubia la cual les agradecia por salvarla ya que este estaba usando un hechizo que enamoraba a las mujeres

-gracias por salvarme, esto.. como podria agradecerles

*GROOOAAAR*

el estomago de los 4 empezo a rugir por lo que la chica dijo

-ya se los invitare a comer

Ahí les dice que es una maga y que quiere unirse a Fairy Tail ya que no ha ingresado a ningun gremio todavía. Luego de conocer a Natsu a Happy a Zero y a Lucky y averiguar porque estaban en Hargeon, Lucy Heartfilia se marcha del restaurante.

-ahora que recuerdo cuando era pequeño quería unirme a fairy tail junto con una amiga pero nos separamos y me olvide de eso

-hmm fairy tail, yo pertenezco ahí que tal si volvemos juntos para que puedas unirte a el gremio

-si

*mas tarde ese mismo día*

natsu se enteraria de que ese salamander decia pertenecer a fairy tail a lo que este se enfadaria muchisimo y partiria junto con Zero, Lucky y Happy hacia el cruzero de ese impostor, Natsu y Zero irrumpen en el barco comenzando una pelea con los hombres de Salamander

-Natsu que te pasa por que actúas de ese modo vamos pelea

-Natsu se marea en los trasnportes ¡Aye

-¡Y AHORA ME DICES ESO! joder esto es un problema Lucky necesitare un poco de ayuda

-ok ¡Graaaaaaaa! -Lucky se transformo en su forma de combate

-Vamos lucky -si

la pareja estaba luchando muy bien contra los hombres pero happy le pidio a lucy que saque ese barco de alguna manera ya que Zero y Lucky no podrian contra el impostor a lo que Lucy acepta y recita lo siguiente tomando sus llaves

-"¡Ábrete, puerta de la portadora del agua: Aquario!" acuario quiero que lleves ese barco a la orilla

-tch

-¡QUE A QUE VIENE ESO!

-la proxima vez que pierdas mi llave no lo contaras ¿entendido?

-s-si

aquario con un gran tsunami llevo el barco a la orilla junto con lucy y el resto

-maldicion Lucky ya no puede seguir peleando ese tal Bora es poderoso no creo poder ganarle ¿eh, natsu te encuentras bien?

-si... tu pagaras

Natsu se enfurece y vence a todos los tripulantes de Bora, revelando su marca de Fairy Tail. Ahí Happy le revela a Lucy Heartfilia que Natsu también es un mago. Entonces Bora ataca a Natsu con su magia de fuego, pero para sorpresa de este, Natsu se come sus llamas, por lo que lo reconocen como el verdadero Salamander y el usuario de la magia Dragon Slayer, la magia utilizada para tratar con Dragones. Natsu vence con bastante facilidad a Bora aunque se pasa un poco y destroza casi todo el puerto

-(eso es fascinante y pensar que hay sujetos asi por todo el mundo) penso Zero al ver el poder de natsu

-Alto ahi en nombre de el consejo magico

-Mierda.. todos corraaaan

-y porque me llevas ami natsu si yo no he hecho nada

-bueno decias que querias unirte a fairy tail a ese lugar vamos -le dijo el dragonslayer con una sonrisa en su rostro

y el grupo partio corriendo de el consejo en direccion hacia fairy tail que les tendra el destino a nuestros protagonistas en un futuro descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 **bueno este fue el 2 capitulo de esta historia porfavor agradeceria mucho que comenten para asi ayudar a que esta historia mejore de apoco tambien me ayudarian mucho si me dicen algunas cosas que podria meter a la trama sin mas que decir los dejo con los niveles de poder adios**

 _ **Niveles de poder**_

magos oscuros:34 c/u

makarov: 34 calmado/200 enfurecido(suprimido)

Erza: 12

Zero(niño):22

Zero:32

Lucky y happy:2/lucky modo de combate:25

bandidos:17-23

Bora:56

Natsu:75

Lucy:17/aquario:45

admiradoras de Bora: mas de 9000


	4. El rescate de Macao

_**"El sayajin de Fairy tail"**_  
 _ **Fairy Dragon (nombre alternativo)**_

 _ **"Capitulo 3**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a Fary Tail, el rescate de Makao**_

 _ **Voz del narrador : anteriormente en Fairy Dragon, Zero había llegado a el planeta de Earthland en el universo 6, en su camino se encuentra con Lucky un exeed que mas tarde resultaría ser su compañero de viaje y a unas personas que utilizaban la magia como medio de combate.**_

 _ **Lucy Heartfilia, una maga de tipo celestial y nueva amiga de el sayajin e vería involucrada en un secuestro por parte de Bora un malvado mago de un gremio oscuro que se hacia pasar por salamander y por miembro de fairy tail, pero para fortuna de esta Zero y Natsu llegaron para salvarla derrotando a Bora y a su tripulación.**_

 _ **pero apesar de haber obtenido la victoria, Natsu habría acabado con parte de el pueblo de Hargeon llamando así a la guardia real para poder evitar problemas con el consejo mágico, Natsu se llevaría corriendo a Zero, Lucky y Lucy a Fairy Tail para que estos se uniesen a dicho gremio.**_  
 _ **Las aventuras de Zero en Earthland están apunto de comenzar.**_

 _ **-**_  
 **Ubicación: Ciudad de Magnolia/Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

"Luego de el incidente de ayer Natsu y Happy llevarían a los demás a Fairy Tail para que estos fueran parte de el gremio.

-"Increíble..." Dijo Zero asombrado de el gran edificio que tenia en sus ojos.

\- Es Enorme -Exclamo lucy asombrada por lo mismo que su compañero Zero al ver el gigantesco edificio que tenia en frente con una puerta de el tamaño de una casa

-Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail - Declaro Happy contento al recibir nuevos compañeros.

\- ¿Que les parece el gremio? -pregunto Natsu

\- Es increible es muy grande -dijeron los 3 al unisono

-jejeje y aun no lo han visto por dentro -entonces el pelirosa se acerco a la puerta abriéndola de una patada - ¡YA LLEGUE! -grito Natsu a todo pulmón junto a Happy todos al ver que traía a 2 sujetos y un gato como Happy saludaron amablemente

\- Hey natsu así que volviste a causar problemas otra vez -dijo un miembro el cual recibió una fuerte patada de parte de el mago - que te calles ya

Tanto Zero como Lucy quedaron impresionados al ver la reacción de Natsu por otra parte el pelirosa estaba molesto con el sujeto que acababa de patear

\- la información sobre Salamander eran falsas - dijo Natsu enfadado

\- y como diablos iba yo a saberlo -dijo el muchacho

\- ¿que dices quieres pelea? - respondió natsu enfurecido por la actitud de el mago

\- ¿He Natsu ya a regresado? - Pregunto un chico de cabello azul con tono retador ya que su rival había regresado y este quería una pelea:El chico se llamaba Gray Fullbaster ,de la edad de Natsu, mago de hielo tiene una manía de quitarse la ropa sin darse cuenta, tenia la marca de el gremio de color azul en el pectoral derecho - Esta vez terminaremos nuestra pelea Natsu - decía esto mientras empezaba a cargar un ataque

-Gray tu ropa... - Le dijo una chica de cabello café que estaba bebiendo un barril de cerveza esta chica se llamaba Cana Alverona la mayor bebedora de todo Fairy Tail

-Maldición... - exclamo gray mientras iba a buscar su ropa pero se dio cuenta que no era momento para eso

-¿que es todo ese escándalo? - comento una voz masculina Zero y Lucy voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, se trataba de Elfman Strauss, Elfman levantaría su puño para dar un puñetazo

-quítate de en medio - dijeron los dos magos dándole un puñetazo a Elfan que lo mandaría a volar

-vaya, que escandalosos que son - Lucy y Zero se voltearían a ver de quien se trataba, era un chico de cabello anaranjado y unos lentes se trataba de Loke un chico de la lista de "magos mas deseados" sin embargo Loke no quedaría inmune a la pelea debido a que alguien le arrojo una botella a la frente - Tranquilas chicas acabare esto por ustedes- dijo este ultimo antes de lanzarse a la pelea con una patada

\- ¿EH? chicas pero si yo soy hombre...¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO TRAVESTÍ SUBNORMAL? TE VAS A ENTERAR! - dijo Zero algo confundido y enfadado

-Lo decia por mi - Zero volteo para ver a una chica de cabello blanco con una coleta en la frente Zero quedo contemplando la belleza de la chica por un breve periodo de tiempo pero se vería interrumpido por Lucy quien gritaría fascinada

-¡NO PUEDE SER MIRAJANE! - exclamo lucy con un gran grito

-encantada de conocerlos - dijo Mira con una sonrisa en su rostro pero se vería interrumpida debido a que le llegaría una botella en la frente dejándola inconsciente

-¡Mis pantalones!... - era Gray al cual le habían tomado u ropa interior quedando desnudo -...señorita me daría sus bragas - le dijo a Lucy con tono de caballero

-¡NI HABLAR! - Lucy le daría un fuerte golpe a Gray por lo que acababa de hacer Zero al ver la pelea no pudo contenerse y comenzó a luchar también - no puede ser ¿Zero también? ¿que acaso no hay nadie decente en este lugar?

-Dios no me dejan beber tranquila -diría Cana enojada por todo el escándalo procediendo a cargar su mejor ataque junto con Gray, Natsu, Elfman, Loke y Zero se quitaría de en medio por el increíble poder de estos Lucy miraría eso con espanto hasta que

 **¡Deténganse idiotas!** \- exclamo una voz ronca y autoritaria con lo que todos los magos excepto Natsu se quitarían de en medio  
-¡UN GIGANTE! - exclamo Lucy asombrada por lo que acababa de ver al igual que Zero

-¡CAGONES, TODOS SON UNOS CAGAOS, HE GANADO, SON UNOS DEBILUCHOS, NADIE PUEDE CONT...! - Natsu fue interrumpido por un enorme pie que cayo encima de él

 **¿-Nuevos reclutas?** -dijo el gigante de forma curiosa

-maestro ya ha regresado - dijo Mira al ver al gigante

-¿MA-MAESTRO? dijeron los los 3 al mismo tiempo ¿he esperen cuando llego Lucky? ¿ y en donde se metió?

el gigante comenzó a encogerse hasta tomar la forma de un dulce y bajo anciano el cual saludo alegremente mientras estaba parado encima de Natsu

-Hola, mi nombre es Makarov y soy el maestro de este gremio encantado- dijo el anciano canoso y semi calvo pero algo se le hizo raro al ver a Zero - (ese chico, juraría haberlo visto en algún lado)

Los 3 procedieron a presentarse debidamente es ahí en donde el maestro de el gremio recordaría a ese chico - (ese muchacho es el niño que se suponía que estaba muerto jejeje ha crecido mucho me pregunto si ¿me recordara?) bueno supongo que vienen a unirse a el gremio bueno acompáñenme para que les coloquemos la marca de el gremio

los tres seguirían a el maestro hasta que este les diría - Bueno ¿en donde quieren tener la marca de nuestro gremio? -pregunto Makarov a los 3

-yo la quiero en la mano de color rosa -dijo lucy muy alegre ya que por fin se podría unir a el gremio al que tanto a querido ir

-Ya esta felicidades eres oficialmente miembro de Fairy tail - le dijo Mira con una sonrisa en el rostro - Zero, Lucky ¿en donde quieren tener su marca?

\- yo la quiero en la mejilla izquierda y de color negro- dijo Lucky algo entusiasmado

\- muy bien Zero en donde la quieres - le dijo Mira

-en el brazo esta bien roja por favor - le dijo Zero dudoso ya que no sabia en que parte de el cuerpo colocársela

-Zero tienes un momento - le dijo Makarov a el nuevo miembro el cual respondería que si - tu me recuerdas o soy un completo extraño para ti

-ahora que lo dices tu cara se me hace familiar - dijo el pelinegro tratando de recordar -¡AAAAAA YA LO RECUERDO TU ERAS EL ANCIANO DE EL BOSQUE!

-exactamente - dijo Makarov con una sonrisa en el rostro y asintiendo con la cabeza

-¿oye viejo te puedo pedir un favor? - Dijo Zero algo serio provocando que el maestro se preocupara - ¿me puedes enseñar a usar la magia? - a lo que Makarov se sorprendería al escuchar que el chico se había unido a un gremio de magos sin saber ocupar magia

\- claro ¿por que no? -dijo el anciano ya despreocupado - lo primero que debes saber de la magia es que hay de distintos tipos: Lucy usa magia celestial por lo que ella utiliza sus llaves para luchar , Natsu usa magia Dragon Slayer de fuego esto le da la capacidad de tener los poderes iguales a los de un dragon - y así Makarov le explico los distintos tipos de magia pero este sentía algo raro en Zero ya que no sentía poder mágico dentro de el lo cual le resultaba extraño - muy bien hijo quiero que te concentres todo tu poder en la palma de tu mano - Zero obedeciendo haría lo que le dijo el anciano logrando formar una pequeña esfera de color amarillo la cual emanaba una luz muy brillante - eso es la magia hijo, pero hay algo muy particular en ti lo que siento en ti no es magia sino un poder muy distinto al que poseo yo y los demás de el gremio - Zero al escuchar esto quedaría sorprendido a lo que recordaría que tenia un viejo sobre guardado en su dogi el cual ya no era el tradicional naranjo ya que al crecer este le quedo pequeño por lo que usaba uno blanco con polera negra en vez de el naranjo, Zero abriría la carta en la cual había un mensaje escrito

 ** _Para mi querido hijo_**

 _ **supongo que ya te has hecho muy grande y fuerte Zero y también supongo que habrás hecho muchos amigos, bueno el principio de esta carta es explicarte acerca de el ki y como puedes usarlo: el ki es la"fuerza vital" de todos los seres vivos esta fuerza es una energía tangible dentro de un ser vivo, su foco principal está en el centro del cuerpo. Si se materializa, el ki se puede utilizar para emplear diversas técnicas .**_

 _ **Por lo general, mientras más energía se concentre, más tiempo requerirá usuario para materiarizarlo. Cuando un luchador incrementa su Ki, es capaz de obtener una mayor fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y es capaz de aumentar el poder de sus ataques para causar mayor daño a sus oponentes. y con esto quiero enseñarte mi mayor técnica y técnica emblema de la escuela tortuga el KAME-HAME-HA.**_

 _ **primero debes flexionar las rodillas y concentrar tu ki formando un círculo de energía de ki con las manos y al acabarlo, se juntan en el centro del círculo. Después se echan hacia atrás y se crea una esfera celeste. Las manos se adelantan y se lanza el ataque, es un ataque muy poderoso que me costo 50 años aprender pero siendo tu supongo que la perfeccionaras en pocos años espero que esto te haya servido de ayuda mi querido hijo y espero en un futuro volver a encontrarnos**_

 _ **ATTE: Tu abuelo Roshi**_

 _ **PD: debes seguir tu entrenamiento para poder ocupar mas ki debido a que podrían llegar enemigos muy poderosos hacia donde estas.**_

Zero terminaría de leer soltó unas lagrimas de sus ojos debido a que recordaría a su abuelo por otra parte Makarov estaba impresionado por la carta que acababa de leer Zero, el maestro le pediría a Zero que le cuente quien es y de donde viene en realidad a lo que Zero le responde con un si

-Vera yo vengo de una Raza llamada sayajin una raza guerrera de el planeta vegeta de otro universo la cual se dedicaba a conquistar planetas...(es muy extenso así que no lo escribiré pero si vieron el prologo sabrán de que hablo y si no partieron a leerlo)

-vaya es una historia muy interesante chico - Makarov impresionado le diría a Zero que pruebe hacer la técnica que salia en la carta a lo cual Zero lo intentaría

-(Primero flexiono ligeramente rodillas y luego junto mis manos concentrando mi energía entre ambas hasta formar una esfera azul... luego vendría..) KaaaaaaMeeeeee-Haaaa-Meeeeee...¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Zero lanzaría una gran ráfaga de ki quedando exhausto y impresionando a Makarov por el enorme poder de el chico

*Grooooaaaar* ese era el estomago de Zero el cual no había comido durante 1 día Makarov le daría comida a el chico quedando impresionado por la manera de comer de este

-P-pero que demonios, traga mas que Natsu.

-UFF, eso estaba muy rico gracias por la comida - dijo el sayajin satisfecho en eso de repente un niño entra a el gremio el nombre de ese niño era Romeo Convolt, el estaba preguntándole al maestro en donde estaba su padre ya que había tomado una misión y no había vuelto en 1 semana Makarov (quien estaba sentado junto a Cana bebiendo una jarra de cerveza) le dijo que no se preocupara que Macao era un mago experimentado y sabia cuidarse solo con lo que el niño saldría llorando de el gremio

-no cree que fue un poco duro con el maestro - preguntaba Lucy un poco preocupada por el niño, mientras que el anciano no podía evitar preocuparse por la salud de Macao

 _ ***CRASH***_

se escucho un golpe con lo que todos miraron a ver que era, se trataba de Natsu quien le había dado un golpe a el tablón de anuncios

-¿Que paso con Natsu porque se puso así de repente? - pregunto la rubia confundida

-Creo que es evidente Lucy - dijo Zero - es porque en parte Natsu se siente identificado con Romeo ya que el nunca conoció a sus padres y fue criado por un dragón por lo que no quiere que Romeo pierda a Macao para que no le suceda lo mismo que a el (Supongo que al final eres igual a mi Natsu...) yo iré con Natsu voy a ayudarlo a superar esto el por muy fuerte que sea no podrá solo.. Vamos Lucky

-(Este chico a ido por el buen camino de la vida) - Makarov se sintió orgulloso por la actitud de el nuevo

ante esto Mira y Lucy miraron con asombro a Zero debido a su increíble determinacion

-oye Lucy ven con nosotros creo que es una buena oportunidad para ver como funcionamos en equipo ¿Que dices, aceptas? - le pregunto el pelinegro

-S-si - dijo la maga celestial partiendo junto a Natsu, Happy, Zero y Lucky

 **CAMBIO DE ESCENA, EXTERIOR DE MAGNOLIA**  
"mientras tanto a las afueras de magnolia..

Natsu le explicaría a los demás la misión que tenia Macao

-¿Vulcan? suena a que es fuerte -dijo Zero entusiasmado

\- !Aye¡ - añadió Happy levantando su pata izquierda, y el grupo partió en búsqueda de Makao a la montaña Hakobe

 _ **Montaña Hakobe/ Norte de Fiore**_

La montaña Hakobe uno de los lugares mas fríos de el reino de Fiore e incluso de toda Ishgar, los magos llegarían en una nevada suceso que es normal ya que en dicha montaña siempre nieva.

-Que frió -dijo Lucy la cual llevaba su ropa típica por lo que se estaba congelando - ¿Como es que Natsu no tiene frió? -Pregunto Lucy

-bueno mi calor de Dragon Slayer de fuego me mantiene caliente a todo momento así que no debo preocuparme por ventiscas como estas -dijo Natsu, por otra parte Zero iba tapado con una gran manta apegado a Lucky y Happy

-¿se puede saber en que momento sacaste eso? - pregunto Lucy sorprendida

\- ¿te refieres a esto, Lucky la tenia en su mochila? - este prosiguió a mostrar la mochila que tenia en la espalda el gato

-¿eh? ¿Lucy que haces ahi adentro? y ¿de donde salio ese reloj? - pregunto Zero algo confuso debido a lo que acababa de ver

- _me quedare aquí dentro, dice ella -_ dijo el reloj el cual era un espíritu celestial de Lucy en ese momento su conversación se vería interrumpida debido a que aparecerían 5 vulcans enfrente de ellos (Cabe decir que esta escena sera distinta debido a que esta Zero y Lucky) los cuales se llevaron a Lucy

-!MALDITOS DEVUÉLVANME A MACAO Y A LUCY¡ - grito muy enojado Natsu a lo que se lanzaría de cara contra los 5 vulcans hasta llegar a la cueva en donde estaba Lucy -ahora si desgraciados me las van a pagar Graaaaaaaaaaa...Mierda -Natsu resbalo con el hielo cayendo montaña abajo - ¡SALVENMEEEE! -Happy iría en busca de Natsu para rescatarlo -Natsu aguanta ya voy -dijo Happy antes de salir y desaparecer en la ventisca

-Lucky, supongo que nos toca derrotar a estos imbéciles - Dijo Zero muy enfadado

-Pero Zero ¿estas seguro de poder contra ellos? -pregunto Lucky muy preocupado

-tranquilo Lucky cuando hable con el viejo aprendí una técnica impresionante y mis poderes aumentaron luego de pelear contra Bora - dijo Zero muy tranquilo debido a que obtuvo un zen-kai debido a la pelea contra Bora

\- si eso es verdad entonces esta bien - dijo Lucky procediendo a transformarse en un tigre (similar a la de lily pero este tenia manchas celestes por todo el cuerpo)

-Vamos Lucky -Dijo Zero mientras atacaba al Vulcan que tenia a Lucy -toma esto - Zero le daría un fuerte golpe en el estomago al vulcan logrando que este aflojara el agarre que le tenia a Lucy permitiendo que esta se libere

-Gracias Zero ahora déjenme ayudarlos **"¡ABRETE, PUERTA DE EL TORO DORADO:TAURO!" -** a lo que aparecio un toro blanco con una gigantesca hacha en la espalda

\- Que bella te vez hoy Lucy - decia Tauro un poco excitado al ver a Lucy

-Apártate de mi mujer - dijo el vulcan enojado a lo que tauro lo miro mas enfurecido aun y le dijo - ¿como que tu mujer? te vas a enterar estúpida bestia - a lo que Tauro lanzaría un ataque con su hacha pero esta fue detenida por uno de los Vulcans arrebatandole esta y usándola contra el mismo

\- ¿¡COMO ES QUE PUEDE LEVANTAR EL HACHA DE TAURO!? - Lucy impresionada al ver esto empezó a pedirle ayuda a Zero pero este estaba ocupado peleando con otros dos Vulcans al igual que Lucky - maldición a este paso Tauro... - no alcanzo a terminar debido a que apareció Natsu dándole una pata a Tauro dejándolo inconsciente -Natsu el era uno de los nuestros - grito Lucy al ver la acción de Natsu

-Me la pela, donde esta ese maldito mono le voy a dar una paliza - dijo Natsu enfurecido procediendo a atacar al Vulcan pero este le ataco con el hacha de Tauro -Esto n-no me..¡DETENDRAAAA! - gritaría Natsu quemando el hacha de Tauro para fundirla creando comida para el - eso estuvo bueno, bien comenzamos la pelea, estoy que ardo - diria Natsu chocando sus puños pero algo iba mal debido a que Lucky no pudo mantener mas su forma y fue derrotado por lo que el combate se le complico a Zero.

\- Maldición no creo que podamos contra los 5, por muy fuerte que sea Natsu son demasiados Vulcans... Tendré que usar eso -dijo eso mientras esquivaba difícilmente los ataques de los 4 vulcans - ¡Natsu necesito que entretengas a estos 5 un momento cuando yo te diga te quitas de en medio! - Natsu comprendió a lo que respondio con un si y empezó la pelea

-Desgraciados no crean que por ser 5 podran contra mi ¡Rugido de el dragón de Fuego! - Natsu lanzaría una gran llamarada de su boca dándole a 2 de los vulcans pero en el instante fue atacado por otros 2 por la espalda quedando en el suelo - ¡Maldición! Zero apresurate, Mierda... - en eso se daria cuenta que uno de los vulcans iria en direccion a Zero a lo cual le advertiria - ¡Zero cuidadoooo! - este seria protegido por Tauro quien se levantaria para darle un golpe en el rostro al vulcan

-Gracias Tauro - Zero empezaría a realizar su kame-hame-ha - Kaaaa-Meeee-Haaa-Meee - a lo cual le gritaría a Natsu que se quite de el camino - Ahora Natsu - este daría un gran salto quedando fuera de el alcance de los vulcans - ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! - Zero lanzaría su ataque derrotando a los 5 vulcans y quedando inconsciente debido a que aun no estaba acostumbrado a esa técnica y ocupaba mucho poder para el - JEJEJE... lo.. hice.

-!Zero¡ - gritarían Lucky y Lucy al ver que este se desplomaba.

-Aun queda 1 - dijo Natsu en voz baja debido a que había aparecido un 6 Vulcan el cual seria Macao

(De aquí en adelante pasaría lo mismo que en la historia original el vulcan es derrotado y es llevado a Fairy Tail)

 _ **De regreso a Magnolia/Fairy Tail**_

 **-** Natsu,Happy, Zero,Lucky y también Lucy gracias por todooo - seria Romeo el cual les agradecería a los chicos mientras estos iban al gremio

-a por cierto Zero ¿que tipo de magia posees al parecer realizaste un ataque muy extraño?

-según el maestro no tengo magia y lo que poseo es el ki y ese ataque que viste es el kame-hame-ha técnica de mi abuelo que aprendí mediante una carta.

Natsu y todos quedarían impresionados por la explicación de el pelinegro a lo que Natsu le diría

-Cuando volvamos a el gremio quiero que pelees contra mi - dijo Natsu muy alegre a lo que Zero respondería con un si

-Entonces volvamos al gremio para poder destrozarte la vida Natsu - dijo Zero en tono de burla

-¿QUE DIJISTE QUIERES PELEA? - dijo Natsu enojado - Si quieres lo hacemos aquí y ahora

-Tranquilo ya falta poco para llegar, ademas era una broma cálmate un poco imbécil - le diría Zero incomodo

-me la suda me has hecho enfadar no tendré piedad contra ti

-esta bien - con eso Zero se pondría muy nervioso por la pelea debido a que Natsu tenia un poco mas de poder que él

 **Voz de Happy:**

 **En el proximo episodio de Fairy Dragon**

 **Natsu y Zero librarían su combate siendo una dura batalla luego de esto Zero decidiría ir a entrenar por 1 día entero al bosque y Natsu con Lucy tomarían una misión pero esperen Zero ve a una vieja amiga**

 **-T-tu eres...**

 **Continuara...**

 **Niveles de poder:**

 **Natsu-100**

 **Gray-90**

 **Lucy-5(Tauro-50)**

 **Elfman-55**

 **Loke-65**

 **Cana-70**

 **Makarov-350(suprimido)**

 **Lucky-3(forma de combate 67)**

 **Zero-90 (Kame-Hame-Ha 180)**

 **Vulcans-50 c/u**


	5. Zero vs Natsu

**Bueno gente aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 de la saga y responderé a una review que me dejaron en uno de los capitulos así como lo voy a hacer en los siguientes (si es que hay claro) así que aquí esta la review**

 **Goku ssgb:** _Tranquilo lo de el porque los niveles de poder son tan bajos es que a medida que vaya avanzando la serie estos irán creciendo, y aunque Zero haya sido entrenado por Roshi no duro lo suficiente ya que este aun no sabia ni de el ki,recuerda que según información oficial de dragon ball goku y krillin no superaron las 40 unidades de poder y Zero al no tener entrenamiento adecuado no superaría a los magos (en ese entonces) y lo de lucy es por que no posee características de un super humano por lo que el poder de los humanos normales es de 1-5 humanos entrenados 5-15, super humanos (profesionales de boxeo y otras artes marciales) 15-30_

 **Eso espero no haber sonado muy pesado pero es en lo que baso mi teoría esa de los niveles sin mas comencemos con el capitulo**

 _ **El sayajin de Fairy Tail**_

 _ **(Nombre alternativo: Fairy Dragon/Dragon Tail)**_

 _ **"Capitulo 4"**_

 _ **"Zero vs Natsu,El reencuentro"**_

 _Voz de el Happy:_

 _Anteriormente en Fairy Tail.._

 _Zero y los demás se unieron a Fairy tail recibidos con mucha alegría y una gran pelea donde llegaria Romeo el hijo de Macao para avisar que su padre no habia vuelto durante 1 semana a lo que Natsu sale en su busqueda y se le unen Zero,Lucy y Lucky llegando hasta donde se encontraba Macao en donde estarian 5 Vulcans los cuales se llevarian a Lucy para luego ser derrotados por un gran kame-hame-ha de parte de Zero haciendo aparecer a el Vulcan que tenia absorvido a Macao liberandolo y llevandolo de regreso a Magnolia, Natsu le propone una pelea a Zero al llegar al gremio descubran que pasara ahora..._

 ** _Mas tarde ese mismo dia_**

ya devuelta en Magnolia las cosas seguirían como antes, Natsu y Gray atacándose con la mirada para iniciar otra pelea, Lucy había hecho una nueva amiga, una chica de cabello azul llamada Levy y Zero estaba comiéndose todo el menú de el gremio dejando a todos boquiabiertos por la velocidad que comía el pelinegro

-¡Ahhh... tu comida es muy buena Mira! - decia Zero mientras se pegaba ligeros golpes en la barriga.

\- Gracias Zero aunque... - Zero sabia que algo andaba mal por lo que le preguntaría a la maga que es lo que pasaba

\- esto.. ¿supongo que tendrás dinero para pagarlo?.. -Pregunto la maga algo preocupada

\- pues claro que tengo dinero... - el sayan se desplazo rápidamente donde Natsu - Natsu ¿tu tienes dinero para pagar esa cuenta? -

-¿eh?...claro pero me quedaría casi sin nada jejeje.. ¿porque preguntas?

\- que te parece si hacemos un trato con nuestra batalla si yo gano me pagaras esa cuenta y si tu ganas...esto...

\- ¡seras mi esclavo por 1 mes! jajajajajaja - dijo Natsu mientras se reía con maldad interna

\- ok, esta decidido, Natsu vamos a pelear - Dijo Zero entusiasmado

 **Fuera de el gremio**

Estaban todos afuera haciendo apuestas de quien ganaría y se enterarían de la apuesta de estos dos

\- jajaja, ese Zero sabe salirse con la suya - susurro Makarov alegre

\- oye maestro ¿que tanto ríes? -pregunto Zero confundido

\- nada,nada mocoso solo un viejo chiste que me acorde

-Zero dejemos de hablar y comenzamos a pelear - exclamo Natsu muy motivado

\- esta bien Natsu, a luchar

Mira se prepararía para dar el comienzo de la pelea

\- 3...2...1..¡a luchar!

-¡Aquí voy!... -Natsu fue el primero en moverse, comenzó a correr hacia el pelinegro pero este permanecía quieto y con los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse para algo

\- (¿¡Ha cerrado los ojos!? que estará tramando) o eres muy creído o muy imbécil como para cerrar los ojos en medio de un combate - Dijo Natsu tratando de provocar a Zero el cual se encontraba en un estado de calma

\- (Concéntrate, solo siente la energía de Natsu y tendrás el combate ganado...¡AQUI VIENE!) - Zero abriría los ojos para esquivar casi instantáneamente la derecha de Natsu dejando a todos impresionados

\- ¿¡Pero que!?... tch fue solo suerte esta vez te dare..¡Rugido de el dragon de fuego! - Natsu le lanzaría a Zero un fuerte ataque pero este no se movería

\- creo que ahora podre probar esto...¡Kame-Hame-Haaa! - Zero dispondría a hacer su técnica mas poderosa provocando un gran choque de poderes

la técnica de Zero atravesaría a la de Natsu pegando de pleno a dicho mago dejándolo con un par de heridas leves en el brazo

\- ¡Maldición a este paso!... - Exclamo Natsu mientras recordó algo que le dijo Zero en la montaña

 _ **\- Natsu sobre el porque debo hacer esta técnica desde lejos es porque no tengo magia cuerpo a cuerpo y esta es la única técnica que poseo por ahora por lo que en combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra alguien que use magia de la misma o tenga mas fuerza bruta que yo podría perder el combate y eso nos fastidiaría el plan...**_

 _ **-**_ Es verdad Zero es débil cuerpo a cuerpo - susurro Natsu mientras encendía sus puños mientras procedía a atacar - ¡Ahora si, toma estooo!

\- Maldición... - Zero recibiría un fuerte golpe en la barriga haciéndolo retroceder unos metros - si esto sigue así yo... - No alcanzaria a terminar debido a que recibiria otro golpe por parte de Natsu pero esta vez en la barbilla haciéndolo caer por un breve periodo de tiempo

\- Esto sera un todo o nada... - Zero se concentraría para crear una esfera de energía en la palma de su mano la cual lanzaria al suelo haciendo que se levante polvo anulando la vista y el olfato al dragon slayer debido a que por dicho polvo este no paraba de estornudar

\- Maldición.. no se donde esta y hay mucho ruido como para escucharlo.. - Natsu comenzaría a enfadarse y empezaría a dispersar una gran cantidad de fuego logrando quitar el polvo pero cuando se dio cuenta Zero estaba arriba de el cargando otro ataque - Este combate se decidirá ahora ¡Llama brillante de el dragon de fuego!

-¡Ka..Mee..Haa-Meee...Haaaa! - Habría otro gran choque de poderes pero con el cual muchos saldrían disparados por tan inmenso poder

-¡NO ME GANARAS..GAAAA! - Gritaron ambos dando todo en ese ataque que le lanzaron al otro haciendo que estos dos exploten creando una gran esfera de humo

-¿Q-quien gano el combate?.. - Pregunto Lucy asombrada por lo que acababa de ver

\- ¡A un lado! - Grito el maestro el cual haciendo su mano grande y lanzando un manotazo dispersaría el humo haciendo visible a los dos magos

\- no me digas que... - todos quedaron impresionados al ver a los dos magos botados en el suelo con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo pero ninguna de estas grave

-Maldición...debo..levantar..me - dijo Zero muy agotado al mismo tiempo Natsu comenzaría a levantarse también - jejeje Natsu quiero que mires mi mano

-¿Pero de que me estas?...¿eh?¿eso es mi monedero?...¡CABROOON CUANDO LO SACASTE! - Natsu intentaría dar un paso pero este caería por quedar casi sin poder mágico - mi cuerpo no responde..todo esta poniéndose borroso... no puede ser...perdi.. - Natsu quedaría inconsciente dando por ganador a Zero

\- Jejeje He ganado Mira toma lo de la cuenta - Zero al acercarse y pasarle el dinero a Mira caería inconsciente en el pecho de esta haciendo que se preocupara y procediendo a llevar a ambos magos a la enfermeria

 ** _AL DIA SIGUIENTE_**

Era de mañana y solo el Maestro llegaría al gremio, lo primero que iba a hacer es ver a esos dos para ver si estaban bien pero cuando llego se sorprendió al ver a Zero sudando como maldito y haciendo las típicas flexiones pies arriba que hace Goku con un dedo solo que este llevaría 799 en vez de las 10000

-¡Zero!.. ¿cuanto llevas así? pregunto el maestro por el aspecto que tenia el sayan

\- ¿Eh? *PUM* ay dueleee... hola viejo, bueno llevo como 1 hora y media

-¿pero estas bien?

-Como nuevo... por cierto viejo me iré durante 2 días a entrenar a las montañas, y quiero que me hagas un favor muy importante, tanto así que resulta de vida o muerte para mi.. - Zero al decir esto tenia una mirada muy seria la cual preocupo un poco al maestro - me puedes prestar comida luego tomare una misión y te la pagare jajaja es que tengo mucha hambre - esto mientras reía y se rascaba la cabeza y podrías mantener esto en secreto, con lo poco que conozco a Natsu estoy seguro de que ira a ese lugar para buscarme

-Esta bien mocoso pero sobre la comida tendrás que pagarme dentro de este mes - dijo Makarov con una sonrisa, luego le pasaría un bolso gigante a Zero lleno de comida

-Gracias viejo, Bueno nos vemos adiós -Zero se dispondría a marchar hacia la montaña mas alejada pero no sin antes ir en busca de Lucky debido a que era como un hermano pequeño para el y no era capaz de dejarlo solo con lo que partirían lejos de el gremio

 _ **Montañas de Fiore**_

\- Bien Lucky hemos llegado, aun lo recuerdas no? - dijo el sayan con una sonrisa

\- Claro como olvidar si solo ha pasado 1 mes - respondió Lucky mientras comenzaba a subir a un árbol muy frondoso el cual parecía un arbusto gigante, al entrar este desaparecería entre las hojas luego sacaría su cabeza por las hojas de el árbol gritando a Zero - Vamos Zero que esperas para subir, todo sigue igual

a lo que Zero se dispondría a subir de un gran salto, al entrar se veria un tipo de casa en el arbol que se parecia un poco a la casa de Happy y Natsu debido a que esta un poco mas desordenada que la de estos

\- Bien a entrenar, Vamos Lucky

estos empezarían a entrenar cada uno por su cuenta, Zero entrenaría con un caparazón de tortuga en su espalda y Lucky trataría de alargar el tiempo que podía durar con su transformación

 ***1 hora después***

Zero iria a buscar a Lucky para cazar algo de comida

-Lucky creo que va siendo hora de ir a buscar la cena

-Bueno pero hagamos una apuesta, ¿si? -Dijo Lucky riendo maliciosa mente Zero al escuchar esto se daría la vuelta y escucharía atentamente las palabras de el gato

-El que atrape la mayor cantidad de alimento en 30 minutos tendrá que pagar la cuenta en el gremio la próxima vez

tras escuchar esto Zero se entusiasmaría y saldría corriendo enseguida gritando un fuerte si

-Necesito ganar esto a como de lugar para comer todo lo que quiera y gratis -dijo el sayan mientras tanto Lucky fue en dirección a una cascada en donde había una cueva llena de jabalíes la cual ya había encontrado minutos atrás

-Con esto ganare sin duda y Zero me tendrá que pagar cantidades enormes de dulces, Muy bien hoy cenaremos jabali

Mientras tanto con Zero

-Si gano la apuesta Lucky me tendrá que pagar la comida y es toda la que yo quiera jejeje sacare el pescado mas grande que jamas se haya visto -Zero se quitaría la ropa quedando desnudo para tirarse a un rio que tenia casi al lado de casa logrando localizar un pez que se veía a la lejanía pero a medida que se iba acercando este se iba haciendo mas y mas grande hasta tener el porte de una caza (Vamos que eso parecía un maldito elefante)

-genial si atrapo esto ganare seguro - pensó Zero mientras iba a atacar a el pez mientras que Lucky ya tenia 18 jabalíes para la cena y volvió a la casa a esperar haber que traería Zero

-Ja ya puedo sentir esos dulces en mi boca, tendría que traer un animal demasiado grande como para superarme - dijo Lucky mientras reía de manera triunfal pero su risa se vería cortada debido a que se empezaría a acercar una manada de 12 lobos para arrebatarle la comida a este - ustedes, aléjense de mi comida o lo pagaran muy caro

los lobos se lanzaron para robar ese alimento pero Lucky usaría su forma de combate para pelear contra 7 de esos lobos perdiendo de vista a los otros 4

-¡Maldición! no puedo ver a los otros...espera si no están peleando contra mi entonces... -Lucky voltearía para ver donde estaba su comida viendo a los 4 lobos llevar un jabalí cada uno - ¡CABRONES ESO ES MIO! -Lucky iría furioso donde esos 4 lobos dándole un fuerte golpe a cada uno lanzandolos lejos y recuperando el cerdo pero es ese momento los otros 7 lobos desaparecieron al igual que 7 jabalíes -Mierda solo me quedan 11 y ya no tengo tiempo..espero que no traiga mas de lo que yo tengo

Mientras que Zero peleaba con el pez que intentaba comerselo

-Maldición tu eres mi comida no es al revés...ademas tienes ventaja tu no tienes que salir a respirar para no ahogarte -Decía Zero mientras flotaba en la superficie de el agua, en un momento en el que este se despreocupo el pez dio un salto tratando de tragarse al sayan pero este se pararía en la boca de el pez preparando una esfera de energía en las dos manos para luego saltar y lanzarlas para darle de pleno y derrotarlo -JEJEJE de seguro gano la apuesta -Zero llegaría con el pescado a la casa dejando impresionado a Lucky por lo que había pescado admitiendo la derrota inmediatamente pero luego de eso hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Zero abrió la boca

-Muy bien ahora...quien va a cocinar todo esto - Dijo Zero debido a que ninguno de los 2 sabia preparar comida a lo que Lucky diría

\- Ah ya se pidamos a alguien de el pueblo que nos cocine esto y que a cambio se puede llevar 3 jabalíes - A lo que Zero aceptaría luego de que les cocinaran la comida siguieron entrenando hasta el día siguiente pero la paz de Zero se vería interrumpida debido a que en la mañana luego de salir a caminar un rato sintió una presencia abrumadora y maligna la cual hizo que este empezara a tener escalofríos hasta que

-Tu quien quiera que seas se que estas ahí sal ahora mismo - Zero le diría a ese ente sospechoso con una voz muy seria a lo que este aparecería

-Hola,tu...¿tu eres Cucuri no es así? pregunto el sujeto con un tono de voz algo amable aunque seguía incomodando al sayan

-¿Y que si lo soy? -Pregunto el sayan ahora confundido debido a que solo el maestro y Lucky sabian quien era en realidad

-Ya veo, eres tu..toma, supongo que esto es tuyo -dijo el sujeto de cabellos negros

-¡Eso es..! u-una esfera de el dragon...¿de donde la sacaste? -Pregunto el sayan aun mas sorprendido

-Digamos que es un secreto, por cierto tengo que decirte que no te pareces nada a tu padre.. - añadió el pelinegro antes de irse

-¡Espera que sabes de mi padre! - Zero saldría en su búsqueda pero este habría desaparecido pero se daría cuenta que en la esfera había una carta

 _ **Junta las 7 esferas para un poder grandioso despertar ya que el dragon pronto te encontrara y si poder no hay en ti este te matara...**_

-¿que significa esto,un dragon acaso sera ese igneel del que tanto habla Natsu? -Los pensamientos de Zero se verían interrumpidos debido a que Lucky llegaría hasta donde estaba este pero al encontrarlo vería una esfera naranja en la mano de Zero

-¿Zero esa es una esfera de el dragon de las que me contaste una vez? -Pregunto el gato confundido a lo que este le responde que si dejando al gato impresionado debido a que no le había creído ninguna palabra de lo que dijo Zero esa vez -¿Bueno y porque la tienes que planeas pedir con eso? -Zero le contaría lo que paso pero el exeed no le tomaría importancia y le diría que siguieran con el entrenamiento

 _ **1 día**_ ** _después_**

Zero y Lucky habían regresado al gremio por la noche debido a que necesitaban algo de dinero pero cuando llegaron estaban cerrando este pero rogando consiguieron una misión de derrotar a una banda de sujetos que dominaba una ciudad, algo fácil para los dos la cual terminaron sin problemas y volvieron a el gremio por la tarde se encontrarían con el gremio destruido a lo cual Zero se enfadaría procediendo a preguntar que había pasado Mira le diría que esto es culpa de phantom lord debido a que hay una enemistad entre los 2 gremios pero que nunca habían llegado tan lejos en eso llegaría Natsu y los demás debido a que estaban en la misión de la isla Galuna (Cabe decir que los sucesos pasaron igual que en la historia original)

-¡Zero que ha pasado aquí responde! -Grito Natsu enfurecido Zero le procedería a contar lo que había pasado a lo que Natsu se enfadaría mas aun y procedería a correr hacia phantom lord pero fue detenido por el maestro el cual le dio un discurso a lo cual Natsu se quedaría pero con rabia en su interior pero todo se vería interrumpido debido a que una persona hablo

 **-¿Disculpa dijiste que tu te llamas Zero?** -Pregunto una chica de Cabello rojo

-¿Eh,me llamo Zero por qu..? (no puede ser es igual a ella) d-disculpa por casualidad t-tu te llamas Erza -Decía el sayan confundido y asombrado debido a esta

-n-no puede ser tu eres Zero -Erza reconocería a Zero de inmediato y quedaría en shock debido a que pensaba que este estaba muerto pero el sayan no dudo en ningún momento y corrió para abrazarla con lo que todos quedarían impresionados debido a la acción de este pero mas lejos alguien se sentía muy celosa de Erza pero ¿quien podría ser? descubranlo en el siguiente Capitulo de Dragon Tail

Voz de Happy:

 _En el siguiente episodio de Dragon Tail, Zero y Natsu se enojaron muchísimo pero bueno están en lo correcto, ¡Queeeee estas enamorada de Zero! pero si el piensa solo en comida y luchar igual que Natsu bueno no importa_

 _Ira, Odio Y amor,la declaración de Guerra._

 _No se lo pierdan ¡AYE!_

 _Niveles de poder_

 _Zero-100/200 después de entrenar_

 _Natsu-95/150 después de volver de Galuna_

 _Lobos-15 c/u_

 _Lucky-5/90(fase de combate)_

 _Mago oscuro-500 suprimido_

 _Erza-200 suprimido_

 _Choque de poderes Zero y Natsu-125 (primer choque) 482(segundo choque)_

 _ **Bueno gente ese fue el capitulo de hoy se que me demore en subirlo pero el tema es que entre a clases y no tengo tiempo para hacer esto pero oportunidad que veo la aprovecho y avanzo un poco en la historia asi que eso les digo para que por si lo hacen no pregunten que pasa con los capítulos espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y sobre la carta se vera mucho mas adelante en la historia asi que formulen sus propias teorias**_


	6. La guerra contra Phantom

**Hola gente ha pasado un tiempo, lo que pasa es que estoy en clases y me estoy trayendo mucho trabajo de el colegio debido a que soy un maldito vago y me duermo en clases por lo que me traigo mas tarea de lo habitual pero lo raro es que no me va mal, bueno dejando eso de lado pediré perdón por no traer el fic en un largo tiempo debido a lo mismo, tratare de subir capítulos cada fin de semana esta historia no es la original por lo que algunos acontecimientos no serán iguales un ejemplo es que la flauta lullaby nunca existió por lo que nunca paso esa misión**

 **Bueno sin mas aquí va el capitulo**

 **Cabe decir que ni Fairy tail tanto como Dragon ball son de mi propiedad, pero esta historia si es mía**

 ** _El sayajin de Fairy Tail_**

 ** _(Nombre alternativo: Fairy Dragon/Dragon Tail)_**

 ** _"Capitulo 5"_**

 **"Que comience la guerra 1/3"**

 _Voz del Narrador de Dragon ball:_

 _En el capitulo anterior de Fairy Dragon._

 _El gremio fue atacado por otro llamado Phantom Lord el cual tenia una enemistad con el Gremio de Fairy Tail, Natsu que estaba volviendo de una misión vería esto enojándose muchísimo pero otro acontecimiento había sucedido Zero se reencontraría con Erza su amiga de la infancia la cual lo daba por muerto, Mientras que a la lejanía alguien observa a la maga pelirroja con celos la batalla contra Phantom comienza ahora..._

-Esos hijos de puta... pagaran por lo que hicieron - Dijo Natsu muy enfadado expulsando llamas de la ira que tenia contenida

Gray tampoco estaba calmado, ya tenia ganas de contraatacar y la mayoría de los otros magos no eran la excepción, mientras que Zero estaba alejado de toda la discucion mientras estaba ocupado comiendo lo que quedo de la comida que cazaron con Lucky

-Tranquilizante Natsu, Maestro que es lo que va a hacer - Dijo Erza

-Bah! no pienso mover un dedo, de todas formas pensaba re modelar el edificio -Dijo Makarov un tanto despreocupado pero algo serio

-¿Como puedes decir eso viejo? ¡Nos atacaron mientras nadie estaba y insultaron a el gremio, es que no te importa nada! -Dijo Natsu alterado

-Natsu, tranquilízate, debemos obedecer las ordenes de el maestro

En eso Zero se levantaría de su silla dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, procediendo a caminar en dirección a "su lugar de calma" el cual estaba ubicado en la sima de Magnolia mientras todos lo veían alejándose en su nube voladora con una mirada seria y una presión increíble alrededor de el

-¿Que es lo que le pasa a Zero? - Pregunto Erza algo preocupada por la actitud de este ya que no lo recordaba asi

-No lo se...el nunca ha actuado asi... - Dijo Lucy con tristeza en el rostro

-Esto lo debe haber molestado un poco, seguro se fue a calmar a algún lado - Dijo Cana la cual estaba con su ultima copa de cerveza en la mano - a todo esto...¡ESTOS CABRONES ME LAS PAGARAN ME HAN DEJADO SIN CERVEZA! - Dijo esta misma alterada al no tener nada mas que beber

-Calmate Cana seguro hay mas lugares en donde venden bebidas... jejeje - Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa Incomoda

-Cana deberías dejar de actuar así, con esa actitud nunca le gustaras a nadie -Agrego Mira haciendo calmar un poco a esta ultima

-Son unos cagados los de Phantom son una mierda, seguro los aplastamos en un momento - Grito Natsu

-No menosprecies tanto a Phantom Natsu, después de todo Phantom podría tener mas nivel que nosotros -Dijo el maestro preocupado

-¡Pero..! - Natsu procedería a gritar otra vez pero seria interrumpido por Gray

-Que te calles de una vez llamitas -Dijo Gray buscando pelea

-Que dijiste muñeco de hielo

-Lo que escuchaste cabeza de antorcha

-Te vas a enterar basura de stripper, cuando derrote a Phantom tu y yo vamos a pelear

-Natsu ya vasta...como vuelvas a sacar el tema de Phantom te las veras conmigo - Dijo el anciano enojado

-Vale, vale..

 ***Mas tarde***

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y todos ya disponían a marcharse de ese lugar Zero no había aparecido aun por lo que pensaron que se quedo dormido por algún lugar mientras que los otros magos disponían de irse de el gremio luego de charlar un rato sobre el tema de phantom, mientras que Lucy ayudaba a Mira a limpiar un poco la cocina para marcharse a su casa

-ahhhh..sin duda ha sido un día agotador - Dijo Lucy mientras abría la puerta de su departamento

-Pero que...?

-Oye Lucy tienes un piso muy bonito -Dijo Erza la cual estaba sentada en este

-AQUÍ SOBRA GENTE¡ -Dijo Lucy mientras le tiraba una silla en la cabeza a Natsu

-Por que solo a mi... -Decía Natsu mientras estaba sangrando inconsciente en el piso para despertar segundos despues

-Lucy tranquilízate!, Si estamos aquí es para hablar sobre el tema de Phantom -Decía Gray mientras estaba tomándose un baño

-y tu que haces en la ducha¡? -Grito Lucy

-pff...Lucy quiere ver desnuda a Gray -Dijo Natsu mientras aguantaba la risa

-Callate de una vez¡ -Gritaría Lucy mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero luego vería a alguien mas

-EEEEEEEEHH? que hace Zero dormido en mi cama? -Pregunto la rubia ahora

-ah eso, estaba cansado y lo traje para que durmiera bien -Dijo Natsu quien lo encontró dormido colgando de cabeza en un árbol

-Lucy estamos aquí porque Phantom estaba en la ciudad por lo que podrían atacar a cualquiera en cualquier momento es mejor estar juntos -Dijo Erza mientras movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo

-Ah tienes ra...Zero que haces? -Pregunto Lucy la cual vio a Zero pegado en la nevera -Y por cierto cuando te has despertado

-Callate...no me des ordenes¡ -Grito Zero sorprendiendo a todos

-Zero que es lo que te pa... -Dijo Natsu el cual se vio interrumpido debido a que Zero le lanzara un puñetazo el cual lograría esquivar difícilmente

-Solo un poco mas...no quiero levantarmee -Dijo Zero dormido dando a entender su reaccion

-Pero es posible, Come hasta cuando duerme.. -Dijo Lucy sorprendida mientras veía que el sayan se comía 3 pizzas el solo

el sayan se comió las 2 pizzas y caería dormido con un trozo de la otra en la mano

-No se ve lindo cuando duerme -Dijo Erza a lo que Lucy respondería con un si pero Natsu y Gray el cual ya había salido de el baño notaron que este se estaba quejando y se acercaron para ver que decía

-Mira trata de decir algo

-eh, que sera? -Dijeron los magos

-ka,ka

-Que diablos le pasa? -Dijo Natsu confundido

-Kamehameha! -Gritaría Zero Lanzando un pequeño ataque el cual le daría de lleno a Natsu y Gray luego de esto se daría vuelta y comenzaría a dormir profundamente en el suelo, viendo esto Erza y Lucy lo ataron por su seguridad

-Mira Erza, encontre esto en la ropa de Lucy -Decia Happy mientras tenia una ropa interior en sus manos

-Lu-Lucy como puedes usar eso -Dijo Erza sonrojada

-Nooo! sueltame malditooooo!...Desgraciadoooo! -Zero empezaría a gritar otra vez despertando pero aun en estado de sueño soltándose de las sogas

-Zero tranquilo que pasa! -Gritaría Lucy Tratando de calmar al sayan

-EH? ALEJENSEEE¡ -Zero gritaría y se dispondría a correr de Lucy y Erza tratando de esconderse pero luego seria capturado por estas dos -AYUDAAAAA¡ Erzaaaaa Natsuuuuu Luckyyyy alguieeeen! -Gritaba Zero muy asustado y alterado

-Zero que ocurre? -preguntaría ahora Erza muy asustada

-Sueltenme malditos payasos¡ AYUDAAAA - Erza al no ver resultado le daría un fuerte golpe en la mejilla al sayan haciéndolo reaccionar

-eh? que paso que estoy haciendo aquí... y porque me duele la mejilla? -Pregunto Zero algo confuso

-Empezaste a gritar y a correr por toda la casa...se puede saber que soñabas? -Pregunto Lucy

-eh...esto... -El sayan no sabia que responder -Ah ya me acuerdo habían 2 payasos que me estaban persiguiendo -decía esto mientras con solo recordarlo se atemorizaba

-¿De verdad Zero le tiene miedo a los payasos? -Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

esto paso hace muchos años en la tierra de el universo 7 en donde Zero se perdió en un torneo de artes marciales siendo encontrado por 4 payasos los cuales lo miraron por 1 minuto a los ojos causándole terror al Zero de ese entonces 3 años pero eso no fue todo ya que uno de ellos empezó a acercarse lentamente para hacer caras que a este le causarían terror sufriendo una agonía de 15 minutos seguidos para luego ser perseguidos por estos hasta encontrar al maestro Roshi, es por eso que agarro un trauma a los payasos

-Bueno no importa ya todo termino -Dijo Erza aliviada -Muy bien todos volveremos a dormir -Dijo esta, pero para que no volviera a ocurrir lo de Zero Erza tubo que dormir con este para que cuando se atormentara este se calmara con la ayuda de esta mientras que Lucky dormia en la cabeza de Zero

Al día siguiente, en el parque de la puerta sur de Magnolia…

Una gran multitud de ciudadanos de Magnolia rodeaban el Gran Cerezo de la ciudad, sus miradas eran de espanto e incomprensión ante lo que estaban viendo. Nuestros chicos se abrían paso entre la multitud

–Por favor abran paso! Somos magos de Fairy Tail, retírense! – Decia Erza mientras avanzaba hacía el Gran Cerezo con los chicos siguiéndola.

Finalmente se plantaron en frente del árbol. Phantom había ido aún más lejos.

Colgados del tronco estaban Levy, Jet y Droy, inconscientes, con marcas en sus cuerpos de haber recibido una paliza y con el símbolo de Phantom Lord dibujado en sus vientres. Gray rápidamente acudió en su ayuda, tratando de bajarlos de ahí.

–Phantom… Hijos de puta… – Dijo Natsu con un rostro cargado de ira

Zero estaba apretando los puños con fuerza y su expresión mostraba un enfado total mientras que los demás se podría decir que estaban en shock.

Justo después el maestro llegó pasando entre la multitud murmurante que se abría dejando pasar al anciano.

-Maestro... -Dijo Erza

–Puedo tolerar que se rían de nosotros, puedo tolerar que destrocen nuestra taberna. Pero ningún padre puede quedarse de brazos cruzados ante la visión de la sangre derramada de sus chavales – Dijo el maestro aumentando su poder mágico – ESTO ES LA GUERRA!

 **En el gremio de Phantom Lord**

algunos magos se estaban riendo por lo ocurrido mientras recordaban como usaron a los otros 3 magos para provocar a el resto

mientras que unos magos de el gremio decidieron salir a ver como andaban las cosas pero al momento de abrir la puerta de dicho gremio un gigantesco rayo de luz caería delante de estos, los magos no podían ver nada debido a que estos estaban segados por el polvo, cuando este se disperso un poco pudieron notar a Zero con el brazo estirado en dirección a la puerta de dicho gremio pero no solo era Zero si no que todos los demás magos de Fairy tail estaban junto a el

-!Aquí nos tienen, vengan malditos bastardos¡ - Grito Zero enfadado mientras apretaba su puño, hubo un pequeño momento de silencio hasta que los magos entraron a luchar

La batalla era increíble todos los magos peleando causando un gran estruendo, Natsu soltando llamaradas por todos lados, Gray congelandolo todo, Erza pegando espadasos a lo que se le cruzase, Elfman pegando puñetazos por doquier, Cana lanzando cartas por todos lados y así con todos los magos de Fairy tail los cuales a pesar de ser menos en números estaban ganando la pelea

-Maldita sea donde estas Gajeel -Grito Erza quien buscaba vengarse de el mago

de pronto la batalla de Natsu se vio interrumpida debido a que el maestro Makarov iría a la planta de arriba buscando a Jose para derrotarlo

-Viejo donde vas... -Pregunto Natsu confundido

-Voy a ver si Jose esta arriba espérenme -Grito Makarov calmando a Natsu

mientras tanto dos sujetos estaban mirando la pelea desde arriba

-Porque no te dignas a bajar, esta el imbécil del traje blanco hm mira que son no han traido ni a mystogan y ni a Laxus se van a enterar, en fin de todos modos terminaras bajando

el sujeto solto una leve sonrisa antes de responderle a Gajeel

-No me apetece pelear contra tanta escoria de por medio, solo me interesa el imbécil de cabellos parados, si me dignara a aparecer ahora seguramente me estorbarían los otros sobretodo ese gato - Dijo el sujeto apuntando a Lucky el cual se encontraba dando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra

\- bah tu te lo pierdes - fue lo ultimo que dijo Gajeel antes de lanzarse al campo de batalla quien sin previo aviso dejo K.O a Nab y Warren

"Porque no baja el otro, esto es raro siento una energía muy poderosa y al parecer no es de este planeta, es una energía similar a la mía pero distinta" - pensó Zero tratando de ver quien era

-Así que al fin te dignas a aparecer hijo de puta...te voy a reventar la cabeza contra el suelo -Le dijo Natsu apretando su puño y procediendo a soltar llamas

-Tu el de arriba, vamos a pelear afuera - Le dijo Zero a el sujeto de el techo con lo que este desaparecería y marcharía en dirección al tejado de el gremio

-Mira que tienes huevos para venir a luchar solo contra mi jajajaja o eres un completo estúpido o un suicida porque con ese poder...

el sujeto desaparecería de la vista de Zero a lo cual este se preocuparía

-Mierda donde fue...

hasta que pudo sentir el ki de su oponente nuevamente pero...

-No me ganaras - Zero recibiría un golpe de parte de el mago haciéndolo retroceder para luego caer de espaldas a el piso

la batalla comenzaría entre los dos Zero dispondría a atacar pero el mago le detendría su puño con lo que Zero tendría que tratar de golpearlo con una patada la cual le daría en el rostro

-y eso no es todo toma esto - ahora Zero seguiría a su rival mientras este fue expulsado por el golpe dándole un codazo que lo mandaría a la primera planta de el gremio cayendo en medio de toda la batalla

\- Mira que te dejes golpear de esa manera, eres patético Axel, porque no empiezas a pelear encerio -Le diría Gajeel mientras se golpeaba a diestra y siniestra contra Natsu

-Esta bien, bueno amigo comienza tu castigo -Axel desaparecería del suelo llegando frente a Zero para darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago y luego un puñetazo en la barbilla que lo mandaría a estrellarse contra el techo

-c-como te has hecho tan fuerte respondeme -le pregunto Zero mientras se agarraba el estomago

-sera mejor que empieces a pensar como saldrás vivo de esta -Le respondio Axel procediendo a darle continuos golpes a Zero los cuales lo harían gritar de dolor

-Zero... -Dijo Erza preocupada tratando de llegar donde estaba su amigo

en ese momento algo que nadie se esperaba sucedió, el maestro caería derrotado desde la segunda planta sorprendiendo a todos el causante de esto seria Aria uno de los elements 4 Erza al ver eso y ver la paliza que estaba recibiendo Natsu y Zero no le quedaría otra que dar la retirada llevandose desesperadamente a ambos magos dando por perdida la batalla

-Maldición esos magos de pacotilla se fueron bueno les daremos un tiempo para que se recuperen y luego iremos a hacerle una visita - Decia Gajeel sonriendo maliciosamente mientras que al fondo se veía a Axel desapareciendo en las sombras

Continuara...

 _Voz de Happy:_

 _En el próximo episodio de Dragon Tail, el maestro se ha recuperado pero Natsu esta enfadadisimo, que es eso que se acerca ¡Queeeee! es el gremio de Phantom?_

 _Zero vs Alex la determinación de Erza_

 **y bueno hasta aquí el capitulo se que me he demorado mucho en escribirlo pero el problema es que entre a clases y no he tenido tiempo de escribir mucho por los continuos trabajos que me mandan, los capítulos tardaran en salir pero serán mas largos y habrá por lo menos 3 capítulos por mes bueno eso tenia que decir así que adiós...**


End file.
